


Lost

by Ilyasviel



Series: DAFW Drabbles [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 21:29:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11906565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilyasviel/pseuds/Ilyasviel
Summary: Alistair thoughts after the sacrifice of his Warden.Part of the DAFFW 100 word challenge, Prompt: Lost





	Lost

Alistair kneels in the top of the tower, the body of his true love laying in his arms. The Archdemon lies dead behind them, but no one is celebrating.

She has chosen him. She killed the Archdemon to protect him. The final sacrifice.

She was his reason to live. He has dreamed of a perfect life with her, and now he has lost everything. He has lost his heart, his soul, the will to live.

Leliana kneels beside him, a loving arm across his shoulders. And when he looks at her, she cries for him too. The light has gone.


End file.
